MG15 n.A.
The Bergmann Model 1915 n.A. (German: n'''eue '''A'rt''; English: New Model) is a German air-cooled Machine Gun used during World War I. Lighter and more compact than the Maxim machine gun, the MG15 went through several design iterations until the n.A. model was accepted by the Imperial German Army in 1916 to meet troop demands for a lighter machine gun. Filling a role in the German arsenal similar to the Allies' Lewis Gun, the MG 15 was generally less reliable in the field than its counterparts, usually overheating after firing 300 rounds. The MG 15 was put out of production with the end of the Great War in 1918. Battlefield 1 |kit = |slot = Primary |fire = Automatic |rof = 500 RPM |ammotype = 7.92x57mm Mauser |magazine = 100 rounds 200 rounds (Suppressive) |startammo = 100 + 100 rounds 200 + 200 rounds (Suppressive) |reload = |hud = |damage = 28 - 21 * 28 (0-11 meters) * 28 - 25 (11-12 meters) * 25 - 21 (12-35 meters) * 21 (35+ meters) |vel = 870 m/s |recoil = '''Low Weight/Suppressive Storm |recoil1st = 1.8 |recoildec = 10.002 (Low Weight) 6 (Storm/Suppressive) |spreadz = 0.18 (Static) 1.02 (Moving) |spreaduz = 3 (Static) 3.75 (Moving) |spreadinc = -0.099 (Low Weight) -0.085 (Storm/Suppressive) |spreaddec = 8.925 (Low Weight) 2.975 (Storm/Suppressive) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The MG15 n.A. is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1 for the Support kit. The weapon suffers from overheating from firing continuously for 35 rounds. Afterwards, the weapon's rate of fire will be significantly reduced before finally being unable to fire for a short amount of time. One advantage of this gun is that it has the fastest muzzle velocity of all the Light Machine Guns (along with Parabellum MG14/17 and lMG 08/18) and the second fastest of all guns at 870 m/s, just 10 m/s under the Gewehr 98's 880 m/s. This makes it a good weapon for suppressing targets at any range, though its slow time to kill means that it may have difficulty killing targets at long range. Singleplayer The MG15 n.A. is the standard light machine gun used by Imperial German Army. It appears exclusively in Through Mud and Blood, used by German support units. Multiplayer Three variants of the weapon are available in multiplayer: Low Weight, Storm and Suppressive. The weapon's main asset is its huge magazine and ammo reserves. While it is not the most powerful or accurate LMG, the user can fire it continuously with little regard for their rounds left in reserve, especially with the Suppressive variant. It is effective against planes due to its high bullet velocity and extreme magazine size, allowing the user to deal serious sustained damage to enemy fighters and bombers that may present an easy target. Another thing to take note of that while the weapon has a very high capacity, its reload time is in fact extremely fast when compared to other support weapons with similar capacity. The MG15 n.A reloads it's magazine fully in a flat 4.45 seconds, nearly half the time of the M1917 MG, while the remaining beltfed machine guns have dynamic reloads, which in a worst-case scenario have comparable or worse reload times. Low Weight The Low Weight variant features iron sights and a higher spread and recoil decrease, along with a bipod. Storm The Storm variant is equipped with a foregrip, allowing for better recoil control, although it lacks a bipod. Suppressive The Suppressive variant features double the ammunition, a bipod, and an optic as its default sight, allowing superior long-range accuracy when set-up. Weapon Skins · The Schütte-Lanz |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = Bapaume · F-patrone · · Oigee |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Côte 304 · Battle of Eski Hissarlik · Battle of Festubert · Battle of Villers-Bretonneux · Camouflage Masking · Camouflage Pattern · Camouflage Shroud · Camouflage Veil }} Gallery MG15 n.A. Storm BF1.jpg|MG15 n.A. Storm variant. MG15 n.A. Low Weight BF1.jpg|MG15 n.A. Low Weight variant. MG15 n,A. Suppressive BF1.jpg|MG15 n.A. Suppressive variant. MG15 n.A. ADS BF1.jpg|Iron Sights. MG15 n.A. reload 3 BF1.jpg|MG15 without a magazine. MG15 n.A. reload 1 BF1.jpg|Inserting a magazine. MG15 n.A. reload 2 BF1.jpg|Preparing to close the hatch. MG15 n.A. reload BF1.jpg|Pulling back the charging handle. Teaser Trailler BF1_MG15_teaser2.jpg|A German soldier advancing with the MG15 n.A during the E3 Teaser BF1_MG15_teaser1.jpg|Opening the feed tray while reloading Trivia *The optic on the Suppressive variant clips through the barrel-mounted carry handle during reloading. Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 1